U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,254, entitled Method of Automatically Overclocking Central Processing Unit, disclosed a method of automatically overclocking a CPU for use with a computer motherboard by using a frequency generator with functions of tuning frequency and monitoring, and applying a numeric method to get the frequency for booting a computer system, so as to automatically overclocking the CPU, wherein the computer system is powered on and enters the overclocking process, the built-in parameters storing booting settings are loaded and backed up to be referenced in the next trial of booting. U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,254 further disclosed a plurality of flags for judging current situation of the computer system and being subsequently referenced in the ensuing overclocking process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,254 further disclosed the following: booting frequencies are calculated by a numeric method according to the boot frequency of the first trial of booting, the highest frequency generated by frequency generators and the frequency of front side bus (FSB) of the system; and, upon completion of booting, the built-in parameters are stored to boot up the computer system at next time. Once the built-in parameters or the configuration of the computer system is changed, the values of the built-in parameters are invalid and need to be recalculated by entering the overclocking process.
However, U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,254 did not disclose that, once overclocking failure causes the computer motherboard to hang, the computer motherboard will be incapable of executing any overclocking process.
In view of the aforesaid drawback of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention realizes the need to devise a computer motherboard with automatically adjusted hardware parameter values with a view to preventing a computer motherboard from hanging due to overclocking failure.